The Beast Within
by temps-des-reves
Summary: What creature guards the gates to your heart? Story mainly follows Ginny, Neville and Draco at Hogwarts during DH. Explores their response to the conflicts they find themselves thrust towards and suggests how their characters might have developed. GxD
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick note before we begin:

I've never done anything like this before

This hasn't been proofed by anyone other than myself so there are probably still a few mistakes here or there, my apologies in advance.

I've made some changes to the original by J.K. Rowling for the purposes of this story

If you wish to review I would be glad to hear your thoughts, however, I am not interested in people who are silly, angry or rude

This is a work in progress and I'm not confident I have the time to write with any regularity so we will see how it goes

I'm slightly nervous that I'm actually showing this story at all

Them's the breaks

Here we go

**Chapter 1 – **

Looking at the parchment over her shoulder, Fred voiced his appreciation as he sat next to Ginny on the couch in the living room at the Burrow.

"Brilliant Gin" he cheered.

"Yea well done Ginny!" George chimed from underneath the pile of paperwork on the kitchen table.

Ginny had not been expecting this response from the most mischievous pair of her six elder brothers. Puzzled, she turned to her mother who had just walked in and who had been doting on her all morning since they had received the owl from Hogwarts. The letter was from Professor McGonagall, informing her that Sarah Rowley's family was moving abroad. This had meant virtually nothing to Ginny at first and she wondered briefly why McGonagall would bother informing her of the movements of a random Hogwarts student. That was until she read the second part of the letter. It explained that Sarah would be leaving her post as Gryffindor prefect and Ginny was being promoted to take on the responsibility.

Mrs Weasley came bustling back into the living room beaming at her only daughter. "Congratulations again dear! I just sent an owl to your father letting him know, he'll be so proud."

George huffed, getting up from the table and giving the piles of account books a decidedly malignant stare, he walked over to his mother and hugged her from behind. Being quite taller than Mrs Weasley both Ginny and Fred laughed when they saw he was able to comfortably rest his chin on top of her head.

"Yea Mum, I suppose 5 out of 7 isn't bad, you should be congratulating yourself" said Fred.

Doing the maths in his head George announced in a pompous voice, "Yes if my calculations are correct that's a 71% success rate, good job old gal!" squeezing his mother's shoulders as she patted his hand.

"Oh hush, if it weren't for you two it'd be 100" protested Mrs Weasley

"Now, now mother, that was always going to be a universal improbability, seven prefect badges for seven children? Maybe they just didn't want to show _too_ much favouritism?"

"Never mind that" piped up Ginny "What I want to know is why you gave Ron and Percy such a hard time for being a prefect and all of a sudden I'm being congratulated?"

"She's got a point you know" agreed Mrs Weasley

"Gosh, never really thought of it like that, you're not implying that we're sexist are you Gin?" Joked George as he clambered down from his perch atop his mother's head.

"Yea" Agreed Fred "I really just think it's because we like you better than those two gits" he laughed, pinching one of Ginny's cheeks lightly.

"So it's not because I was their backup choice?" Ginny's question hung in the air between them as her voice betrayed genuine concern. "...because that's what it feels like."

Ginny was not entirely pleased with the situation but appreciated the attempts of her brothers to gloss over this inconvenient truth. Inwardly she was glad her brothers had decided against tormenting her, the whole thing just felt rather uncomfortable.

"No, it's probably just because they finally realised what a wild child you were and thought this would be a good opportunity to reign you in!" said Fred as he put his arms around Ginny feinting an attempt to restrain her.

"Oh! Get off Fred," Ginny said shrugging him off and smiling whilst objecting to this particular display of affection. She supposed she could be a little pleased that she had made Gryffindor prefect, even if it was a year late. Her attitude had just been a little cynical lately and she'd occasionally seem withdrawn, though her twin brothers managed to get through to her at moments like these. It had definitely not been the norm though. There had been a constant veil of anxiety clinging to the inhabitants of the Burrow since the "ministry" raid at Bill and Fleur's wedding and the sudden departure of Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks though," she got out of her chair and kissed Fred and George on the cheek.

"Yurgh!" they both complained, mimicking wiping the kiss off with their hands.

No, Ginny thought to herself, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. The warmth and light-heartedness of the twins certainly kept a flame burning in the Weasley hearth. Ginny was eternally glad that they had decided to stay on after the wedding. They all knew that the house was being watched. The lingering anxiety she felt was definitely linked to the awareness that Death Eaters were never far away.

"Ginny dear, you've got your book lists too then? If you know what you need for this year then we can arrange a day with your father when he can accompany us to Diagon Alley." Mrs Weasley said as she tottered off into the kitchen.

Ginny caught herself just before she told her mother not to worry, that she was perfectly able to buy the books herself and that she could go on her own. Realising that it was impossible for her mother not to worry and wishing to avoid increased stress levels, she acquiesced. Yet as it turned out Mr Weasley was not to become available for the next several days. On the last Sunday before September the first, Mr Weasley was apologising to his daughter on their way down to breakfast.

"I'm sorry Ginny I know you need to go out and get your things, it's just very difficult at work at the moment."

"It's alright dad we can take her" said Fred as they entered the kitchen.

"We need to go in to the shop tomorrow anyway" continued George.

"Yea Dad can I go with Fred and George? I go back to school next Sunday so it really has to be in the next couple of days" Ginny urged, one hand on her hip and looking earnestly at her father.

"Oh, ah, well yes," Mr Weasley looked around for his wife who was pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice, "Yes, you'll have to check with your mother."

Ginny spun to face her and immediately recognised the answer in her mother's eyes before she had even swallowed and put down the glass.

"No." She said flatly. Then with a sobering glare from Ginny, who funnily enough had learned this from her mother, Mrs Weasley's expression faltered. "Oh dear well I suppose we just don't have any other option, Fred, George we'll be coming with you tomorrow morning then, Ginny I hope you've given some thought to your reward for the prefect-ship, I don't want to have to spend a second longer away from home than we really have to."

Ginny had completely forgotten about this particular perk of attaining a prefect-ship.

With that the morning rambled on in the usual way, Arthur Weasley went to work and the twins had their heads together over the accounts for their store. Despite offering to help clean up after breakfast Ginny Weasley was being ushered away by her mother, so she resigned to the stairs and aimed for her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

It was not a large room, space enough for a small bed, desk, book shelf with a built in cupboard that housed her clothes and school trunk. She had always liked it, cosy enough to feel like her personal corner of the universe. Yet just large enough for summer when she would fling open the windows and let the Weird Sisters blare out the wireless whilst she danced around the room. At this moment she found herself staring out the closed window wondering what she could possible want as a reward. Ron had gotten a new broom, but since he had left with Harry and Hermione she had decided that it was temporarily hers anyway. She was also slightly concerned whether Quidditch would even be played at Hogwarts this year. No, she thought, a broom was not a necessity at the moment. As she gazed over the orchard in her yard she realised that this was the first time she had fully registered just how far away and unreachable Ron was. She tried not to think about whether this feeling was truly about the distance from her brother, or whether it was amplified by the fact that he was also with Harry.

Flopping onto her bed Ginny's gaze centred on a speck of dirt on the ceiling directly above her forehead. Harry, that was someone who she had actively been pushing out of her mind for weeks since they had broken up. They were together such a short time that some days she could convince herself that it was all just a lovely dream. She couldn't feel as though she had truly lost anything, just that the possibilities he offered had been put on hold... indefinitely. So she had decided that she would not pine, and would not shut herself up waiting for a boy that may never return, or may not be the same when he did. Having thought that, she also felt like she did not have the energy nor the inclination for what now felt like the youthful dalliances of the like she'd had in the past with Michael or Dean. Well, she said to herself, this was no time to speculate over her potential availability for the year ahead, she honestly had no clue what to do with herself.

What with all this tyranny of distance and hard times ahead, Ginny realised that she knew what she wanted for her reward. It was going to be a stretch because she had only heard of them through hyped up advertisements in the Daily Prophet and they would undoubtedly be expensive. There were not often new developments in wizarding communication, they were technologically speaking, flying through the dark ages with birds and bewitched fireplaces. Unless you had a floo handy there was not much in the way of a medium for real time conversation. According to the ads Ginny had seen this was about to change. A new product was being released that was similar to what muggles called a "mobile." Apparently a much easier concept for the wizarding community to grasp, particularly in light of the previous failed attempt to adapt and import the "felly-tone" as her dad called it.

'Perfect for the witch or wizard on the go' the ads had said. Yes Ginny thought this would be a very useful contraption, and something that she was confident she could convince her mother and father was a very good idea, especially in these troubled times, where waiting for an owl just felt like forever.

Ginny was strangely excited as she awoke early the next morning to go to Diagon Alley. It had been quite some time since she had seen anyone other than her family, since the wedding actually. Even longer since she had been able to venture out from the Burrow into the world. This, she reasoned, must have been why she was feeling out of sorts lately, a sense of being cooped up and mollycoddled. She felt differently about herself here than at school, she supposed this was because at school she was a sixth year yet at the Burrow she would always be the youngest. She also noticed that it was as though she only truly flourished when she was in the company of others, surrounded by the varied stimuli that multiple hundreds of her fellow young witches and wizards offered. It was for this reason she was taking note of what she chose to wear on what was to be her only foray into the world before heading back to school. Tight dark blue jeans and a white v-neck half sleeve cotton top. It sounded casual enough in her head but once she had actually clad herself, looking in the mirror her trademark outfit seemed different. It was of course because she had filled out somewhat over the summer, gentle curves finding their way snugly into the tight jeans. Ginny made a mental note to visit Madame Hesperidins' Hosiery and Brassiere Boutique because she was in definite need of the next size up in bras. To this end she had sent an owl the previous afternoon to her friend Luna Lovegood, a nice chance to catch up outside of school and hopefully a good excuse to leave her mother's side for more than five minutes. Putting the finishing touches to her sleek long hair, Ginny left her room holstering her wand in the magically concealed pocket her mother had recently insisted on tailoring into the muggle pants she so loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Diagonally

Draco's eyes were cast at the ground, not feeling particularly up to engaging with anyone, he had been moping through Diagon Alley with his mother most of the morning and was growing weary of the chore. He hadn't needed anything his mother couldn't buy for him on her own. After protesting his presence she had put her foot down and admitted that yes he didn't need to be there for the shopping, but that she would just feel safer if he came along. So that was Draco's role today, armed guard for the mother of the manor, it made him feel wonderfully stupid tailing her around all day. Finally exasperated at her son's growing discontent she handed him a pouch of galleons and told him to amuse himself whilst she visited Madame Hesperidins' for 'life's little essentials'. Bemusedly he accepted the pouch and was about to turn away when a flash of red caught his eye through the heavily decorated window of the boutique. The girl was facing away from him and he had no idea who she was. He could see some of the items she was browsing through and sighed internally, thinking that it should be made criminal for someone with a body like that to wear clothes let alone lingerie. Just as his eyes had lingered on a particularly sumptuous emerald green and black lace number, she had picked it up excitedly. Briefly contemplating the possibility that he may have previously untold powers of the mind, he also realised that he had been standing and staring for far too long than was acceptable for any man outside a lingerie store. Collecting himself he sauntered through the streets, deciding that the faster he purchased his school books the sooner he would be out of this place.

Ginny in the meantime was agonising over the vast array of underwear the world now seemed to hold, weighing her purse to remind herself that she could only afford to splurge a little, as she had bigger plans for her savings. It was at this point she saw Narcissa Malfoy strut into the shop and instinctively Ginny ducked behind the colourful display of bras. She briefly cursed herself for growing taller over the summer as she did not want the Malfoy to recognise her red hair above the shelves. Although she had never directly confronted Mrs Malfoy, she had been regaled of the incident in Madame Malkin's the previous year and was not keen to give the woman an excuse to publicly berate her. Luna turned looking for her friend's opinion on a divine lapis lazuli coloured chemise with a cream trim, not spotting her immediately she was surprised when she felt someone tugging on her skirt.

"Oh there you are Ginny, what are you doing on the floor? Luna said uncomfortably loudly

Ginny winced as she replied "I'll explain when we're outside ok, let's just buy our stuff quietly and go"

"Oh ok, are we hiding from someone?-" But Ginny cut her off as she spun her friend around and headed for the checkout.

The two girls emerged from the shop with their respective purchases. Ginny relieved that she had avoided the pale woman, walked briskly away with Luna towards their next stop.

"Sorry about that Luna, I just saw that Malfoy woman in the shop and I really didn't feel like being humiliated today, I was just feeling so good about myself and I didn't want to spoil it"

"That's ok, it was fun, although I think it's her husband we really should be worried about, and that Draco boy"

"Well it seems to run in the family doesn't it? Better just to avoid the whole lot of them" she parried, steering the pair under a sign that read '_Gidden's Gidgets – Gadgets for Wizards.'_

The girls hesitated after only a few steps into the shop, looking up and all around to take in the sudden hugeness of the place. The ceiling was certainly higher than she guessed the roof would look from the outside. What amazed her more was that every crevice of the store seemed to be packed with wildest assortment of objects. It reminded her somewhat of her father's garage, where he would tinker with muggle bits and pieces, and she soon realised that was almost precisely what this store was. A specialty warehouse for muggle items that had been retrofitted to operate magically and often with some surprising enhancements. This conclusion she had arrived at after perusing a shelf full of different types of hot water foot massagers that had features to simultaneously manicure your nails, or ones that would only work after you'd finished your tax return. She reminded herself to mention this one to Fred and George. Ginny and Luna next wandered over to a section of the warehouse where a small crowd had gathered, at its centre a short, rotund man was presenting a small object to the audience and discussing its various uses.

"...But that's not all it does, if you upgrade from our standard package your new phone will take photos as well! Don't believe me ma'm? Then step right up I'll show you!..."

"Luna that's what I want!" Ginny was excited, trying to pay attention to the small man.

"I wonder what Hermione would have to say about all this stuff" Luna said in response, she had not been fully listening to Ginny's excited remarks and was still wide eyed at the multitude around her.

Dragging her along to find the nearest shop assistant, Ginny eventually came upon a tall, dark, handsome lad. She vaguely recognised him as a Ravenclaw boy that had graduated a few years ahead of her.

"Davies is it? Roger? You used to go to Hogwarts right?" asked Ginny brightly

"Yea that's me, well remembered, but I'm sorry I'm not sure of your names?" he replied and to Ginny's surprise, smiling as he looked the pair of them up and down.

A little thrown off, Ginny recovered quickly "I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Luna Lovegood"

"You were in Ravenclaw too, that should make you clever though, what are you working here for?" Luna was as yet unaware of the condescending tone of her question.

"Oh well, er" stammered Davies.

"I'm sure he's just saving up a bit of money Luna" covered Ginny.

"Yea, er, I'm just helping out my uncle, he's Giddens, the short one." He added lamely, looking over at the crowd of people.

Ginny noticed an opportunity here and flicked on her charm, "Well that's really lovely of you helping out family like that, good on you."

With that Roger Davies' face lightened and he seemed to enjoy talking to the pair of them again. "It's ok I guess," he blushed almost unnoticeably as Ginny smiled at him. "I suppose you're here for his latest product, the _mobile."_ He emphasised the last word with a hint of sarcasm. "He gets a bit barmy over these contraptions sometimes but this one seems to be catching quite a few people's attention."

"Yes well that's precisely why we're here, I'd really like to buy one, but I overheard your uncle saying there's more than one type..." and with that she put on her best puzzled expression. "Do you know lots about them? Could you please explain it to us I'm really not sure I understand!" Ginny almost gagged at the increasingly daft and girlish tone of her voice, but if she could make her plan work it would all be worth it. Soon enough, she'd secured the elusive staff discount and was making plain her appreciation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

It had not escaped Draco's attention that an alarming number of people seemed to be making their way towards Gidden's Gidgets today, this was an amusing enough rarity. His family would never use the kind of items they sold and he was convinced none of them had ever even set foot in the store. Having bought his books Draco had little else to do since his mother seemed to have forgotten her need for an escort, although he was beginning to anticipate her need for a luggage handler. So he allowed his natural curiosity and derisive sense of humour to lead him into the shop. Scoffing inwardly at a range of adapted baby products he did however involuntarily smirk at the aeroplane spoon that actually flew when you fed the child. He was vaguely heading towards the group of people who seemed to be ogling over that new 'mobile' thing he'd seen advertised everywhere. Not that he'd ever be seen with one of those, a Malfoy with some crazed muggle contraption? His mother would faint for even finding him in here. Thoroughly disappointed that he could not find amusement even in here, he turned to leave when he spotted something that made his heart skip a beat. That red hair! ...and the body it was attached to, as well as a similarly attractive blonde! They were at a counter a few metres away chatting up the smarmy git Roger Davies. Well that was funny enough he supposed, just wait til he told Parkinson that he saw him working in here, that would show her.

Curiosity rising again he walked a little closer on the pretext of browsing the shelves, letting his glance slide across the floor over to where they were standing. The molten hot red head was leaning a little into the counter which provided Draco a subtle presentation of what he considered her perfect buttocks. She kept one leg straight to take the weight of her body as she leaned in to see something Davies was showing her. One knee was bent at a coquettish angle which emphasised the more subtle curves and slopes of her body. He drank in every detail of her long shapely legs. A lump rose in his throat as she shifted her weight and he could see the slow roll of her hips. Without thinking he began to make his way over to the counter, half formed thoughts about introducing himself and demanding that he take the two of them out to lunch. His mouth was halfway opened when the girls abruptly finished their business with Davies and turned around. Draco stood stock still feeling as though he had been doused in ice water. All of a sudden he was face to face with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood... and they halted as he blocked their path.

"Watch where you're going Weasley" The words were out of his mouth before he could even believe he had said them.

"The world isn't your personal footpath Malfoy maybe if you opened your eyes once and a while you'd stop running into things" Ginny retorted sharply, standing her ground waiting for him to move out of the way.

Changing the subject Malfoy glanced at the package in her arms, a mobile! "Must have underestimated you Weasley, expensive toys like that, your father must've been saving for years"

"Unlike you Malfoy in my family we _earn _ our rewards! Besides you'd think with all this free time over summer you could come up with some new material" Ginny, like Ron, was especially sick of being taunted for her family's lack of wealth.

"Do _you_ have a mobile Draco?" Luna asked politely, she had apparently forgotten who they were talking to.

"What!" Draco scoffed, out loud this time, "Me? With one of those things! Don't be ridiculous Loony, although I suppose you can't help it can you?"

Yet Luna had already stopped listening to him and Ginny rallied.

"Then what on earth are you doing here slimeball! Just come to have a go at everybody then?" She'd had enough of this game, she knew Draco wouldn't let them go without having the last word. But what was he even doing here? One did not simply run into an offspring of the Malfoys at Gidden's Gidgets, the thought alone was ludicrous. There was also something odd about the way he had looked when she and Luna had turned around to leave, something that had never been in his eyes when he looked at a Weasley before, and she had a good idea of what it was too.

Casting his eyes around desperately for something even remotely credible, Roger was still behind the counter, "Davies, I'm here to see Davies" he said at last.

"Whatever you say" Ginny said narrowing her eyes, but changing tack she motioned for Luna to take her hand and as the two girls were leaving Ginny flipped her hair around and said in a casual voice to Draco "It's a shame you don't have a mobile Malfoy, because then you couldn't ever ask me for my number!" She quickly turned making sure that she gave him no opportunity for rebuttal, herself and Luna strutting out of the store leaving him in their wake.

Not having any clue of what she had just meant, and wondering vaguely if she had any idea of what he was thinking before he knew who she was, Draco stormed up to the counter and relented.

"Davies, get me one of those idiotic mobile things."

The last few hours of the holidays had passed unremarkably as Ginny slowly packed her things for school. After assuring her mother that she had bought the cheapest model possible and that it wasn't like the junk her father tinkered with, Ginny aided her mother in a demonstration.

"No you don't need one too, they've reinvented the idea magically. Look mum, I'll be in the lounge room and you just throw in the floo powder and instead of saying a place, you just say my name" She instructed for the second time now.

"Alright then," as the fire flared a bright green she called "Ginny- I mean, Ginevra Weasley"

In the distance Mrs Weasley was sure she heard a faint ringing sound.

Ginny quickly answered her phone "Hello mum! Can you hear me?"

Mrs Weasley was astounded when she heard her daughters voice through the fireplace clear as day.

"Yes dear! Gosh, I don't know how they did it but it's about time someone did! Now, how do I 'hang up'?"

Ginny was correct in her assumption that her mother would whole heartedly embrace this particular movement in communication, she did like to know that her daughter was ok. In fact Ginny would be surprised if by the time she came home for Christmas her father didn't have one too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

As Ginny left the clinging arms of her parents to board the Hogwarts Express, she did not feel the usual sense of reluctance as she waved from the train. She would certainly miss her parents, almost anxious about leaving them, even glad of her new mobile for giving them instant access to each other. Yet it was not the same feeling as before. When she was younger it was a desire to stay with her brothers, Harry and Hermione all on holidays together. Yet now they were gone she was keen to leave the empty Burrow and rejoin her friends. Except that she couldn't help but imagine some horrible circumstance, like the possibility of war, question her certainty that she would see her parents again. Who knew what would happen at Hogwarts let alone the outside world with Dumbledore gone. Shaking it off and smiling at her parents as the train pulled away, Ginny went to find Luna, before realising that she was actually supposed to meet the other prefects!

Making her way slowly through the throng of students crowding the corridor, she saw that they were happily chatting and showing the souvenirs of their travels or fifth years complaining that they hadn't been chosen for house prefect. In that moment she concluded that she couldn't see what all the fuss was about, it wasn't like she'd had her heart set on the position, it just happened. Finally reaching the prefect's carriage she walked into an open area with people seated at tables by the windows instead of in compartments. They appeared to be having a meeting and she was late. Ginny was surprised but thankful to see Luna in the crowd but was distracted by an unwelcome sound and her ears pricked up at the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy. It seemed he was holding the meeting, she should've known he'd be Head Boy with Snape as headmaster! She was also barely surprised to see that Pansy Parkinson was made Head Girl, although Ginny did wonder if she had even been a prefect before this year either. Well this was just going to be brilliant.

"Well if it isn't the littlest Weasley. Glad you've finally decided to join us, you'll have to stay back. Everyone else, nick off we're done here." Draco gestured at the crowd shooing them off to patrol the corridors or whatever boring job it was they had to do now.

Ginny watched as Pansy made to stay by Draco's side whilst the room filed out, but he motioned for her to leave also, "Go on then, yes, yes I'll see you later." He answered the questioning look in her eyes.

Ginny moved forward as Pansy pushed past her. Huffing, she turned to Draco "Must be hard having to work with your little girlfriend" Ginny said sarcastically.

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes "More than you know Weaslette, particularly since she's not my girlfriend, likes to think so though.." he trailed off.

"Yea, Right. Whatever. So what was it-" Ginny was taken aback when he cut her off.

"Just a moment Weasley, I've got a call coming in, do you mind?"

"Ah, no its alright go ahead" She replied slightly confused

"No. I mean do you mind closing the door on your way out" he sneered.

In high dudgeon Ginny gave him her best Mrs Weasley scowl and stormed out the carriage, making sure to emphasise her departure with a slamming door.

If Ginny had been paying attention as she left, she would have noticed that Draco's phone did not actually ring. Turning to the daylight rushing by the window, Draco caught his pale reflection on the glass. Ordinarily he would have enjoyed that scene immensely. Although ordinarily he wouldn't have cared if she was late, nor asked her to stay behind in the first place. Today Draco was kicking himself, but he didn't know why.

He had baited her and she'd swallowed hook line and sinker. The arrogance! The profound and deep seated ape-headedness of him, she actually couldn't believe it. In fact, she was more astounded at herself, thinking that after all these years she couldn't believe that she was actually surprised. She also realised that he now had a mobile, after that fuss he made at Giddens! What a prat. Ploughing through the corridors she managed to ignore most of what she considered the harmless trouble-making that inevitably occurred right in front of her as a reluctant prefect. Though she did stop once to quietly offer a handy hint to a young witch who was attempting to use a lip zipper curse on a snotty looking boy.

After finding Luna and patrolling the corridors together only for a short while, Ginny convinced her to sit and have lunch when the trolley came around.

"I suppose a few families have scarpered this year then?" Ginny half announced half inquired.

"Maybe. You remember Anna Phillips my old prefect, she died, that's why I'm here." Luna said calmly from behind her copy of the Quibbler.

Bewildered, Ginny sunk in her chair a little before asking feebly "Death Eaters?"

"No, a skiing accident." Luna said halfway through a pumpkin pastie. "So did Draco tell you we're allowed out of beds til 9:30 at night now? We're allowed to stay out later when we're on patrols. It was Professor Snape's idea, he wants us to be vigilant with stragglers."

Straightening up Ginny was reminded of her annoyance. "No. He didn't tell me anything _useful_ like that."

"So what did he say to you?"

"Oh nothing" replied Ginny. "He just wanted to take a private opportunity to demonstrate that he's still an idiot."

Seething a little, Ginny neglected to remind the pair of them to rejoin the other prefects on their train duties. Preferring instead a quiet compartment and to watch the increasingly familiar landscape fade into the growing darkness. Soon they had arrived and the student-laden Thestral drawn carriages were winding down to the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A completely alien atmosphere hung about the Great Hall and the absence of Professor Dumbledore was extremely disconcerting. Instead of the usual vibrant chatter and tomfoolery between the house tables many students were subdued and whispering furtively in small groups not wishing to be noticed. Thankfully some familiar faces were still seated at the teacher's table, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout - Ginny's stomach turned when she spotted Snape taking the headmaster's chair. Following behind him were two short and stocky figures who looked so uncannily alike in visage and demeanour that they had to be siblings. The woman's features twitched a bit as she looked upon the crowd of children from her position next to Snape, as if she were full of a crazed nervous energy. The man however seemed to be having issues with his chair, which kept moving each time he went to sit down. His face reddening, he snarled as he grabbed the chair from behind himself and held it to his bottom as he finally sat down.

"Who on earth are those two?" Ginny asked Neville incredulously, leaning closer to his side so that she too might appear inconspicuous.

"I suppose we're about to find out aren't we..." Neville said this in anticipation of some kind of welcome message from the new headmaster. Yet it was not forthcoming.

With a flick of his wand Snape appeared to conjure the feast out of nowhere. Ginny was at least comforted that the house elves were still running the more fundamental aspects of school life. Almost inhaling her first helping of roast pork and creamy mashed potatoes she turned back to Neville.

"Do you reckon they're Death Eaters?" She voiced, hoping as she said it that she was wrong.

"Most definitely. Though if they are they can't be that important, look at the pair of them, they're a joke!" Neville had evidently not been the only one to realise that the new 'teachers' did not look very intimidating.

"Ha, yea I see what you mean. You know If they weren't in league with You-Know-Who they look like they'd be eaten alive at this school." Ginny didn't want to underestimate them too early in the year, there had to be some reason Voldemort had stationed them at Hogwarts.

Giving her a very odd look, Neville looked Ginny directly in the eye as he said "Doesn't mean we can't still try..." He winked at her and turned back to his food.

Left with this tantalising notion and emboldened by Neville's newfound bravado, Ginny stared into her dessert, barely touching it as she considered the possibilities. The first step would be reconnaissance to understand the enemy, but for now, pudding.

It did not take long before all kinds of rumours were circulating the school about the two new 'teachers,' the Carrows. They had been brother and sister after all, Amycus and Alecto. Both Death Eaters, and the new deputy headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts. Ginny was genuinely upset at this last piece of news, she wondered how far gone Hogwarts really was when there was a triad of Voldemort's supporters in power. On the second day alone Ginny had heard it from a nervous third year girl who swore she heard her friend screaming whilst she waited outside the Muggle Studies classroom for her. Alecto had made her stay after class for whispering at the back of the room during the lesson and the girl was catatonic in the hospital wing for two days. Ginny had not yet experienced this nasty side of the woman because her own classmates was smart enough to behave whilst under the thumb of an as yet unknown entity. Though she was beginning to suspect that if things kept going in this direction there wouldn't be enough students left to complain about it by Christmas. In any case it was also quite evident from the first week that there was extremely little the teachers or even heads of houses could do. Ginny would barely have believed it if she hadn't seen it for her own eyes, but incidents were piling up so quickly after only the first few days of school that a heated encounter took place in the corridors during class on the first Friday afternoon. She had just left the girls bathroom and upon stumbling onto three shouting figures engaged in what looked like a verbal brawl, she deftly ducked behind the nearest suit of armour. Peering out from her shadowy position she could see McGonagall's face suffused with anger, confronting the greasy and unconcerned facade of Snape and she did not need to see the face of the stocky woman with her back to her to recognise that this was Alecto Carrow. They seemed to be gathered around an object that if she wasn't mistaken looked like a sack of potatoes.

"It will not be borne Severus! I cannot allow this to happen at Hogwarts! Despite your allegiances the students are _not_ target practice for _You-Know-Who's_ followers!"

"Funny! He looks like it!" Alecto said waving her wand at the sack of potatoes at their feet, which instantly turned into an archery target.

Ginny had a very bad idea of what was going on here and was even more keen to remain unnoticed. She retreated further into the niche and could hear the slime in Snape's voice as he replied, unfazed by the behaviour of either woman.

"Never you mind my allegiances Minerva! However Alecto, the professor seems to have a point.."

The previously triumphant look on her face dropped as Alecto gaped at Snape, flabbergasted.

"What I mean to say is that surely you could save the more _persuasive_ of your disciplinary techniques for more serious transgressions, or say, repeat offenders. I should not like to be dealing with these trivial matters so early in the school year."

McGonagall could not be entirely pleased with this resolution but it appeared to be the best possible outcome given the circumstances. Alecto however, looked downright sullen.

"Fine" She said, flicking her wand sharply at the target, a young boy appearing in its place looking mortified.

The argument broke off at this point. Snape's robes billowed away behind him as he was followed by Alecto, who actually growled at the boy as she left. Now that the corridor was clear Ginny hurried back to class, inwardly promising to call her parents that night, although not hopeful that they would be of any real help.

Ginny had almost entirely forgotten about her mobile in the rush of the first week back, it was still packed away in her trunk. Finally reaching her dormitory after a misguided attempt at homework in the common room, she changed out of her robes and into her pyjamas. Settling into bed she pulled out her phone, tapping it once with her wand to activate it, saying aloud "Molly Weasley."

But the mobile did not stir, so Ginny tried again.

"The Burrow?" This time she could hear ringing... and more ringing? No one seemed to be answering at the other end. Thinking merely that she had called too late at night she put her mobile away to try again tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Neville's first class with one of the crazed siblings was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Amycus Carrow. Although it was really just called Dark Arts now as that's all he ever seemed to talk about. It was a relentless flow of babble about 'The Dark Lord' and how the class should consider themselves lucky for even being allowed to continue breathing. Occasionally he would punctuate these soporific lectures with a sprightly recount of what for Amycus must have been the most light hearted of Death Eater past times, Muggle torture. This was making Neville's blood boil and there was so little he could do about it. He was so sure that if Harry was here he would instantly and boldly take on the Carrows. In his mind's eye he visualised Harry leaping from his seat and charging with wand held high at Amycus. Although this was an exaggeration it was precisely what Neville wished to do himself, but he could not find the courage. Other than being intimidated by the prospect of instantly being made an example of in front of the class, he was also trying to devise a more rational and productive response to the plight of Hogwarts. It took so little to provoke the pair of Death Eaters that outright rebellion would certainly mean carnage and that was not something the school was prepared for. Neville decided in that moment that there must be a way to resist and there must also be a way to avoid detection, but how?

Unclenching his fists under the table, he cast his eyes around the classroom for inspiration, even hoping to find common ground in the expressions of the other students. To his dismay some faces showed the glazed over look he associated with Divination lessons whilst others averted their eyes from the dangerous lecturer and stared into the depths of their desks. Disturbingly, there were a few select Slytherins who seemed to give Amycus their rapt attention. Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were guffawing soundlessly at his reminisces and much to Neville's surprise actually noting down the spells their teacher was recommending. It seemed that this group of boys would present a burgeoning threat to the safety of the students if the Carrows were to give them free reign. Neville had to make sure they were ready to defend themselves and able strike back at the first opportunity. At this point he wasn't entirely sure who "they" were but he imagined Ginny and Luna would be the first to rally with him and that made him feel better enough for now. Lost in thought Neville's gaze finally fell upon Draco Malfoy and it almost seemed to him as if he were facing his own uncertainties.

Indeed, Draco was extremely uncomfortable being forced to listen to the recollections of the Death Eater. Unable to even sit in one position for long, Draco was squirming in his chair. Realising what this must look like to others he abruptly froze and finally decided on kicking his legs out under the table and to rest one ankle atop the other. As soon as he fell still Amycus's voice became louder to him, inescapably noticeable.

"…and she screamed like an animal!"

Draco gave a start at these words as the desperately pleading eyes of Charity Burbage burst vividly forth to the front of his mind. His sudden movement amongst the audience interrupted Amycus's train of thought and he grew instantly agitated.

"Got something to add _Mr Malfoy_!"

Draco's left arm twitched under his robes and he felt his body stiffen at the annoyance he felt in response to the derisive tone which Amycus had used to emphasise his name, his father's name. The entire class then either overtly or surreptitiously trained their eyes on the unfolding scene.

Still slumped in his seat, Draco attempted to sound nonchalant despite his rising frustration.

"Nothing, …_Sir."_

"Are you sure? You're having trouble settling into your chair, should I conjure something a little more comfortable for you _Malfoy_?"

Amycus was most evidently enjoying his new position of power over the son of Lucius. He did not hesitate to torment him even though they were branded with the same dark mark. In the past when his father was a favoured servant of the Dark Lord, Amycus had to treat Draco with a reverence he thought the boy did not deserve. Now, he could have his fun.

Draco received this message from the look in Amycus' eyes as if he had said the words himself. This did not quiet him though, he had bypassed fear and instead the frustration that was welling in the back of his mind turned quickly to anger. Draco seethed under the surface and replied again, calm as can be.

"No thank-you _Sir_, I can do it myself!"

With that Draco transfigured his school chair and desk into a high backed armchair with a small glass topped side table.

Amycus whipped his wand around to parry "_Cruci-"_

Draco was quicker and blocked the curse with a shield charm. Those students who were nearest had dived under their tables as they expected the duel to continue, however, there was silence.

Everyone watched as the man and the boy stared each other down. Amycus was apparently reluctant to try again and Draco came to his senses, realising that his emotions had slipped completely out of his control. This more than anything else scared him. Collecting his belongings he held his stare with Amycus as he walked out of the silent classroom.

Neville's eyes followed Draco as he left, wondering how the confrontation had escalated so quickly and why there was such a dramatic rift between two people who he thought for all intents and purposes were on the same side.


End file.
